


Sound Tracking

by Deconblus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deconblus/pseuds/Deconblus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was driving slow – not quite low rider but in no hurry – on Louisiana over by the malls, moving in tune to the batch of Indian music they were playing on Afternoon Freeform when I first spotted them. Two guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Tracking

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission, please be gentle. The movie really does exist.

My boss doesn't get me. Thinks I'm crazy but is happy to let me drive across town and make the deposits. Like traffic in Albuquerque is that big a deal. It gets me out of the office. And I always time my trips between noon and 4 when I can drive to the Jazz show and Afternoon Freeform on KUNM. I mean – this is crazy: cruising to good music outside the office for an hour or so on the clock?

 

I was driving slow – not quite low rider but in no hurry – on Louisiana over by the malls, moving in tune to the batch of Indian music they were playing on Afternoon Freeform when I first spotted them. Two guys. They were walking on the sidewalk along side my car. One was long and lean, long haired with a quiet walk. His jeans, plaid shirt, boots, and hat all dusty and kinda soft and shapeless like they'd been worn a while. Look like he'd come off the rez. The other guy wasn't as tall, compact I'd call him, newer crisper clothes, wavy shorter hair. No hat so I got a look at his face which didn't really look native.

 

The short guy was talking animatedly – hands shooting high in the air. A real contrast to the other guy who was moving along quietly. My windows were closed but I swear it seemed as if the tall guy was walking in time to the music's backbeat. And, this was the funny part, the short guy seemed to be shooting his hands up in time to the voices.

 

I got ahead of them for a bit but they caught up when I stopped to let a pickup pull into traffic from a side street. Like I said, I'm on the clock and in no hurry. As they came along side of me, the short one (still talking and waving his hands) punched the other guy a couples times in the arm. Not hard just making a point. The tall guy barely responded, didn't change the beat of his walk, but there was enough movement that I thought I noticed a kinda smile before his hat covered my view again. And, they still each seemed to be moving in time to the different parts of the music.

 

I lost sight of them for a bit as I moved on ahead. Then slowing at the turnoff to the government building that also housed my boss' bank, I noticed the guys in my side mirror. They were now both quietly walking in step with each other and to the music's backbeat. Hand in hand.

 

As I parked the dj said she'd been playing music from an Indian movie called _Soul Mate._


End file.
